Knights
by suna's violinist
Summary: they're knights and Naruto and Sasuke bring a little trouble in the form of zombies to the castle. Kakashi is not pleased. random, drabble, doesn't make much sense, slight sakura bashing. i might continue it and if i do it will end up being sasunaru but only if i continue it. read AN


**Hiii…it's been awhile…sorry about that. Ill update my other stories once I get my computer back I'm using my lil' cousin's computer, the only reason why I'm uploading this is because this is my English story paper thing. Which I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail and if you read you will know why.**

**On another note, does anyone want to be friends with me? PM me and we can decide where we can talk from. Well on to the story**

"Sir, come quick! There's something going on at the gate!" A squire had yelled out.  
The knight commander, Kakashi, sighed at the antics of the squire. Kakashi walked calmly all the while his armor making noises with every move he made. Kakashi coughed and tried not to gag at a smell as he walked towards the gate, it smelled like an animal rotting.  
When he turned the corner Kakashi saw a person outside the gate, except it wasn't a person, at least not anymore. The thing standing there was shaped like a human, it even resembled one. However the eyes were the most peculiar thing Kakashi has ever seen. The eyes were glazes white making it look blind, but you can see it focusing on them, like it hasn't eaten in days. The blood around its mouth says otherwise.  
"Open the gates it's just a peasant." Kakashi said.  
"But sir it bit-"  
"Just open the gate!"  
As they opened the gate all the other knights put up their shields and unsheathed their weapons.  
The 'peasant' went running towards Kakashi, who was closer than the rest of them. Kakashi quickly drew out his sword towards the 'peasant' only to have the 'peasant' ram himself into Kakashi's sword right were his heart should be. Only this 'peasant' did not falter nor did it cried out in pain. No, it only continued to clank its teeth towards Kakashi in a biting motion. The 'peasant' kept trying to claw at him but his nails would only hit armor. This thing is definitely not human anymore.  
"There's a damsel at the gate!" Gai yelled out. Kakashi turned his head to look at the gate while still keeping the...thing at a distance with his sword. Indeed there was a damsel at the gate, wearing a tattered dress, but you could tell it was once an elegant dress, for it still had gold and silver pieces embellished into the dress in an intricate manner.  
"Aaah!" A familiar yell was heard outside of the gate. Kakashi looked out at the gate and saw two familiar squires running towards the gate but they were too far.  
"This is going to be a good thing or we're doomed." Kakashi said to himself but others around him heard and started to panic as everyone knows that those two in the distance are rather unlucky. Naruto and Sasuke were knights in training, while there class was low they were stronger than higher class knights, however they could never grow in rank because of their constant fighting with each other. Kakashi was supposed to be watching them.  
"Huh? How long were they gone?" Kakashi muttered to himself while everyone shook their head.  
"It was S's fault!" Naruto, the blonde, yelled, and Sasuke, the raven haired, glared defiantly.  
As they were getting closer to the gate everyone could see what they were running from, a giant horde of those creatures chasing after them.  
"Start lowering the gate." Kakashi ordered the gate keepers.  
"Thou art going to leave them there on their own?" Gai asked.  
"Prithee that they cometh in time." Kakashi said cryptically. The gatekeepers started lowering the gate slowly. Naruto and Sasuke saw the gate lowering and they started running faster. While the creatures behind them stumbled to keep up. They slid under the gate just as it lowered and one of the creatures had gotten half way in, the upper part of its body was still frantically moving and trying to get to Naruto. Sasuke quickly got a sword and stabbed it right in the head.  
"Henceforth aim for the head" Naruto said happily.  
"Do I even want to ask?" Kakashi said as he quickly pulled out his sword and stabbed the creature in the head while Gai did the same to the female.  
Naruto looked at Sasuke and sighed when he realized Sasuke wasn't going to say anything. Again.  
"Well thou see, one thing lead to another and we found ourselves in the middle of nowhere and there was a house and we knocked to ask for directions and this weird pink haired girl answered and she tried flirting with Sasuke and then Sasuke called her a hag and then she got mad and out of nowhere these things came from the back of her house and we had to run while every now and then tried killing a few but we soon found they only died if thou aim for the head and then we ran here and thou almost locked us out with those things." Naruto then took a deep breath while painting. "It was completely Sasuke's fault."  
"It was not! She had a huge forehead of course I would reject her. Anyone would." Sasuke replied childishly. Kakashi sighed.  
"Well this beats thou angering that wizard who sent a giant snake monster to attack. And that group who sent red clouds to kill us." Kakashi said.  
"OOooooh! Don't forget that one guy who looks like Sasuke that sent the bunny who cuts people heads off!" Naruto said. **(1)**  
"Yes, how could I forget the bunny." Kakashi said dryly. "Thou art going to get rid of this; I'm going to go help with the castle guards. Thou have fun."  
Naruto and Sasuke looked at the gate that was struggling to keep the creatures out, they were clawing and moaning and biting at the gate. Naruto and Sasuke were about to start but they heard screaming from inside the castle.  
"I think we forgot to mention that thou can get this disease by being bit or scratched." Naruto said to Sasuke.  
"We did." Sasuke replied with a neutral face.  
"Should we mention this to them before they get bit?" Naruto said worriedly.  
"Possibly. I'm still deciding...I guess we should, these things aren't going anywhere." Sasuke said while looking at the creatures behind the gate. Naruto nodded and started walking up ahead to the castle, with Sasuke following close behind.

**Itachi had sent them the evil bunny from monty python. **

**So this is where I stopped in my English story paper thing. I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail since my attempts of old English was horrible and I have no idea what knights actually do and I threw in zombies into this. Yup epic fail. Tell me if you want me to continue but I will probably get rid of the zombies and make it more sasunaru if I do though.**


End file.
